


The History Project || Ryden || One Shot

by royalefalloutdisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalefalloutdisco/pseuds/royalefalloutdisco





	The History Project || Ryden || One Shot

So far today was boring. Just like every other school day. I'm sitting in my history class waiting for the bell to ring but it's still 15 minutes to the end of the lesson. I have my chin rested on my hand, watching the clock tick off every second, not really paying attention to what Mr. Dun is saying.

''Mister Urie!'' I jump and flip my head to Mr. Duns direction. ''I've called your name three time already. Pay attention, please.''

''I-I'm sorry sir.'' I stuttered out as my cheeks gone red.

''I said that you are doing projects on different themes we've been talking about this school year. I’m gonna group you into pairs and you have the weekend to finish your work. When I pair you with someone, you can leave the class.’’ Mr. Dun repeated what he was saying earlier.

He called out few names and the people started to leave the room. Now only few of us were left and I noticed Ryan was here at the back of the class. I have always found this boy interesting and even kind of cute. I’m pansexual but I’ve only ever dated girls before. Not many guys I know are interested in other guys. I don’t know if Ryan swings that way so I’ve never tried anything on him. But what if he likes-

‘’Mr. Urie with…’’ Mr. Dun was swirling his hand in a fedora half empty with names on papers. ‘’…Mr. Ross. You guys can leave and start working on the colonization of America.’’

I turned around to look at Ryan who was packing things into his bag occasionally giving me shy glances. I packed the pencil and notebook I had on my desk and went to meet him at the doors.

‘’So….’’ I started. ‘’Wanna come to my house and work on it?’’

‘’Yeah. Sure.’’ Ryan said with a slight smile on his lip. He wasn’t the talkative kind of person but I really don’t mind. I had this kind of a person as a friend before and it’s just a matter of time until they warm up to you and start being their true selves.

We went out the front doors and into the parking lot to my car which I opened and we sat down in it.

‘’Do you mind if I play some Fall Out Boy?’’ I asked and I could see Ryan’s eyes light up.

‘’No. Not at all. I love them!’’ he quickly replied, the emotionless mask that was on his face slowly disappearing. I smiled to myself because I managed to make Ryan Ross happy for at least two seconds, which is really hard to do. ‘’Play something from the American Beauty/American Psycho album. Every song on it is a bop.’’ He said that last word with a chuckle.

I started the car and put the album on shuffle. Uma Thurman started playing and I drove off the parking lot into the streets. From the corner of my eye I could see Ryan smiling and his fingers moving to ‘play’ the guitar parts. Only now I noticed his Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance bracelets. He’s gonna be really surprised when he sees my room covered with band things. How did I never noticed he likes the bands I like?

When we pull up to my driveway I notice that none of my parents cars are here. They’re probably on another trip for work and won’t be home the whole weekend. I’ve gotten used to them not being here often over the years.

I turn off the car and we both come inside the house, kick out shoes off and I lead Ryan upstairs into my room at the end of the hallway. I open the door and gesture for him to come inside. I can hear the soft gasp he makes as he sees my bedroom walls covered in posters, acoustic, electric and bass guitar in the corner and a drum set in the other. He’s looking around the room mesmerized and then he stops to look at me.

‘’Your room us the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. Honestly.’’

‘’Thank you. It’s where I spend most of my time so I want to be in something nice.’’ I replied with a grin and he also smiles. ‘’Let’s work on the project so we can get it over with.’’ I suggested and Ryan nodded.

We set on the floor with a laptop trying to find some information we would need. Ryan pointed out a documentary that popped up on the screen and we agreed to watch it and make some notes from it. I set up my bed so we could lay there and watch comfortably and then I called Ryan over to come lay beside me. I put my laptop on a book so the filter at the bottom wouldn’t suck up as much dust and sheet particles and set it on the end of the bed.

We laid there for a while watching and taking notes. Ryan started shifting to find a new comfortable position and he ended up laying close to me touching his arm with mine. He looked casual but I suddenly couldn’t concentrate on the documentary anymore and the only thing I can think of is Ryan’s arm and if he feels what I feel like right now. I find myself occasionally looking at him. He looks concentrated and he’s taking notes from time to time but I can see the notes getting messier and shorter. Oh fuck. I can feel little Brendon coming to life so I put my hands to my lap. Ryan looks at my moving hands holding his gaze there for a few moments before looking away and taking a deeper breath then before. Maybe I’m not thinking straight from how horny I am right now but I feel like he’s thinking about me the way I think about him. Maybe I’m crazy and stupid because I could ruin a new potential friendship and the rest of the project would be super awkward but I don’t care anymore.

I move closer to him and as his head turns to look at me, our lips softly touch and I start to move them. I put my hand up to cup his face and Ryan looks like he’s still in a shock but in seconds he wraps his hand around my neck and presses to my lips, deepening the kiss.

I sit on top of Ryan, shutting the laptop with my foot along the way. Soft moans start to leave our mouths. I can tell Ryan’s enjoying it so I put my hand under his shirt and move my hand there a little. Ryan doesn’t hesitate and puts both of his hands under mine and takes it off in few seconds. I wasn’t expecting Ryan to make the first move, apart from the kissing, and it turns me on even more. I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t have a shirt on so I grab his, pull it over his head and toss it to the floor.

Now our chests are pressed together, skin on skin, and our hands are running over each others backs, occasionally scratching the skin.

I unconsciously grind over Ryan’s crotch and he moanss louder then ever before. I can feel his hands moving and his fingers hooking onto the waistline of my jeans. Now I moan as he touches the sensitive skin on my abdomen.

Ryan fumbles with my belt but I decide to make it harder for him by biting the skin on his neck and sucking. I might leave some marks but I really don’t care right now and he doesn’t seem like he cares either.

After few tries he manages to unbuckle my belt and he’s sliding my jeans off of my body. He then also takes his off. Jeans become uncomfortable in these situations when you’re a guy, if you know what I mean.

I’m now just laying on my bed letting Ryan to run his fingers over my body. I’m a little surprised by Ryan taking control but I don’t mind at all as long as we’re both enjoying it. I actually love it more than I thought I would.

Ryan starts to slide down my boxers slowly, making sure to brush over my cock a little. I moan with pleasure and lean my hips into his touch. But he pushes my hips back down, kissing my hip bone and he mouths into it ‘’Shhh baby, let me take care of you.’’ With that, almost an animal like grunt I never thought I could form leaves my throat. I shiver and relax down onto the bed.

Ryan moves back up to kiss my lips but leaves me with my mouth open after few seconds and he starts to trail a line of kisses down my neck and chest, occasionally sucking, biting or sliding his tongue oven my sensitive skin. He stops at my stomach and moves to my left side. I’m really ticklish here so I automatically try to escape but he pins me down and continues on the other side.

I never knew I loved someone teasing me and I enjoy every second and every touch Ryan gives me. Ryan moves down to my abdomen and he takes a lot of time just kissing and nibbling on the skin right above my cock. I’m aching to get some more touch but I know Ryan’s only doing what’s best for me.

His fingers move to my inner thighs with feather light touches and it’s driving me crazy. In the meantime Ryan’s kissing around the base of my cock and from time to time gives a small kiss to my balls as well. My hands move to his hair and I moan quietly.

Ryan takes a bit of the skin on my balls between his teeth and tugs on it, making me jump a little. His tongue slides over the underside of my cock stopping on the tip and pushing a little onto the slit. I grab his hair tighter and moan his name. That’s like a signal for hip to wrap his lips over the head on my cock and slide down slowly taking my length into his mouth.

I can’t control myself anymore and I arch my back to push into his mouth deeper. Ryan chokes from the unexpected movement but he adjusts himself quickly and now he’s sliding up and down along my length with just the right amount of pressure.

He suddenly lifts his head up and trails a line of kisses up my body to kiss me some more and I can taste my own precum on his lips. I realize Ryan still has his boxers on so I move on top of him now taking control. I grab his crotch through his boxers and his breath hitches. Ryan starts to moan as my hand is still working on his hard cock. It’s time for his boxers to come off.

I hook my fingers on the waistband from behind and take his boxers off sliding my fingers over his butt along the way. Once we are both completely naked Ryan takes control again and pulls me close to him rubbing our cocks together.   
‘’Do you…do you wanna…you know.’’ Asks Ryan in between kisses.

‘’Yes…please…’’ I reply and I can tell by his moan that he likes it when I beg him for more.

I reach to my bedside table to grab lube and a condom with it.

I lay down while Ryan’s already putting his fingers near my entrance and he’s making circles around it. I squirm a little because it tickles but the pleasure is overpowering me and a moan escapes my lips. Ryan puts a bit of lube onto his fingers and slowly pushes one into me.

Ryan is the only guy I’ve ever been with so this feeling is really new to me but I love it and I ask Ryan for more. I can feel my tight hole isn’t stretched enough yet but I don’t care as Ryan pushes a seconds finger inside of me. I squeeze my muscles at the sudden fullness but Ryan’s still wriggling his fingers to stretch me more despite my squeezing.

Once I get used to the new feeling, Ryan puts a third finger in and stretches me even more. My hips are moving with Ryan’s fingers and I know I’m ready. Ryan rolls the condom onto his cock and lines himself with my entrance.

‘’Ready?’’ asks Ryan and I just shake my head yes waiting eagerly. When he pushes in the tip I gasp and adjust myself to the feeling. Once I’m comfortable he pushes in all the way and slides back out. I moan Ryan’s name at the sudden emptiness.

Ryan moans as well probably from hearing his name escape my lips and pushed in again. Now we are kissing and moving our hips in sync with each other. Suddenly Ryan hits my prostate and it shoots an amazing feeling through my whole body.

‘’There…right there…’' I moan out and Ryan is trying his best to hit the same spot over and over again making my toes curl. Ryan starts to stroke my cock and it tells me that he’s close. I take my cock from him and I start stroking myself to help Ryan out a little bit.

Ryan’s thrusts are becoming uneven and I can feel myself being close as well. I come first all over my stomach and hand, my eyes rolling back into my head and my body buzzing with the best orgasm of my life. Ryan comes soon after into me and rides out his orgasm with the strength he’s got left.

After few moments Ryan slides out of me getting the condom off and tossing it in the bin next to my bed. He collapses on top of me and we’re laying there breathing heavily with our limbs tangled into one another. We don’t even care about the cum on my stomach.

‘’That was the best night of my life.’’ I say and kiss Ryan’s temple.

Ryan reaches up to kiss my lips and smiles. ‘’Mine too.’’

I run my fingers through his hair and I put a blanket over our bodies.

‘’Good night Ryan.’’

‘’Night Brendon.’’

And with that, we both start to doze off.

 


End file.
